


Grey Matter

by Horrortastic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horrortastic/pseuds/Horrortastic
Summary: The mission couldn't get any worse. They came in for a simple job and it turned out to be more complicated than they thought. Now they are stranded with no way home in a place where leaders are begging them to choose a side in their war. But no matter how the leaders beg, they have to stay gray.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Grey Matter

A/N: _I = Character thoughts_

“Commander! What’s the plan?” He whispered to me, voice blinking in and out with static. I stared at the scene in front of us, my eyes narrowed, and my jaw clicked shut. I didn’t answer the soldier beside me, yet I could feel his desperation in his voice.

  
I swallowed hard, my mouth dry, and pressed myself further into the ground. The soldier did the same. I tried to make out my target from where I laid, but the snowflakes that fell clouded my helmet’s visor. The soldier tugged on my arm and moved his head in my vision.

“What should we-.” I cut him off by raising my left hand, “Be quiet, I’m thinking.” I ordered; my voice low. The soldier turned away from me and kept his gaze forward. Gusts of freezing winds hit our backs and the soldier beside me began to shiver.

  
_‘We can’t just barge in there; it would be suicide.”_

  
_“The place is crawling with them and we would be overpowered fairly easily. There’s no way this mission would be completed with our souls still attached to our bodies.”_

  
My mind wrote up different plans for completing my mission, but each came with many holes, doubts, and consequences. Most of them ended in our demise. I turned my head to the soldier,

  
“We have to fall back and there is no possible living outcome if we try today,” I told him, awaiting his reaction. His mouth parted open and he gasped at my words. His eyes dilated and his eyebrows pointed to the ground below us like an arrow.

  
“You are just going to give up?!” His voice screeched through his modulator like a dying bird. He pounded his hands in the snow, kicking it up in my vision. The suit that shackled me inside, felt like a bag of cement on my body, which was being crushed by my own guilt.

  
Guilt hammered at my soul and I pointed at the building in front of us, “It would be suicide to try now, we can come later.” I whisper-yelled at him, afraid of the enemy hearing us both. The man beside me fell silent, perhaps he was thinking of a plan to complete our mission.

  
I slowly started to crawl backward away from the building. I could feel the cold through my gloves and boots. The soldier followed me, his silence worried me. As far as I could remember, this man has always been foolish and bull-headed.  
His actions could mean our death if he were stupid enough. I stopped mid crawl and looked over my shoulder meeting his gaze. Tears glistened in his eyes and a sob dragged in his throat as he crawled towards me.  
I shook my head at him and continued crawling to m- our destination. We carefully crawled our way through the snow, making sure to slide any branches out of our way.

  
\---  
After an hour of crawling, the soldier grabbed my shoulder. I glanced back at him and my eyes widened at his state. His skin was a ghastly blue shade along with his lips. His teeth chattering against each other as he sat there shivering.  
Teeth clicking together, “Com? Ca we sop pease?” He slurred, glancing around at the snowy wasteland that we traversed. I stood up from my position and helped him up, his movements were slow and uncoordinated. I wrapped my arm around him and picked him up. “The hyperthermia was going to take him if we don’t stop somewhere.” I thought. I held the soldier close to my chest and marched forward.

  
The freezing wind slapped against my suit and clawed its way through the joint dividers. It burned my skin as it continued to claw its way through my suit. I looked around for somewhere we could stay. The visor of my helmet frosted from the cold but I could see a small hole ahead of us.

  
A cave or at least an indention. The soldier pressed his whole body to mine and groaned as the wind slapped him like a rag doll. I held him tightly in my arms, my fingers digging into his skin. I ran towards the hole, my boots sinking in the snow and slipping on ice. I hoped that I wouldn’t slip and drop him, but as The gods above have it; that’s what happened.

  
My feet slipped under me and I fell to the ground. I tried to flip my body so I wouldn’t crush the soldier, unfortunately, I loosened my grip on him. The soldier skidded along the ice like an ice skate gained momentum and crashed right into the cave.  
I watched him slam into the cave wall with a sickening crack. “Prince!” I shouted, my voice echoing off the cave walls. I slowly steadied myself on the ice and crawled towards the cave. Once I was inside the cave, I slowly walked over to him.  
His head was gushing blood all over the wall and the floor. Small chunks of brain leaked out of his skull and onto the floor. I kneeled down and flipped him over on his back, with his head against the indention in the wall. The soldier screamed in pain and he thrashed away from my grip.

  
I grabbed his shoulders and held him down. He looked at me with his dull brown eyes and whispered, “Lillian…”

  
“H-Hold on Prince, Please hold on for a little bit longer.”

  
“Lillian…There’s no time..” He whispered, his eyes searching for mine through my visor. 

Panic broke my soul apart as I hastily shot up to stand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath,

  
“Release me.”

The suit that held me here cried out in mechanical beeps and sang a series of sirens as it began its process.

  
“Releasing in process….” The suit announced.

  
The suit sputtered and coughed as it released smoke into the air. The back of the suit opened slowly, which left my back, legs, and arms exposed to the elements. Time for the last part. The mechanical claws that gripped my shoulders, legs, arms, and feet unclamped, which made me fall to the cave floor.

  
The air of this place burned my lungs like I just swallowed a cigarette. My chest burned as the air flowed into my body. I gathered my strength and crawled to the open panel in my suit. Inside and outside the suit was painted grey. Small black boxes were bolted inside, those carried what I needed. I took a breath of the cold air, trying to materialize the oxygen I needed.

  
My trembling hands reached inside the box that was tucked inside my frame, the one near feet. I yanked out a suitcase, the cold metal sent a chill down my spine. My own commander’s voice echoed in my head,

_“This is an experimental dose, it could kill whoever uses it. Shatter their soul, the life from them or it could have other consequences. Use it if there is no other option.”_

  
I unlatched the lock and opened the suitcase revealing three syringes. A phosphorescent liquid bubbled inside the syringes. I picked up one of the syringes and walked over to Prince. I saw his eyes had glossed over and he had stopped moving, yet the blood still sprayed from his head. My lips formed into a straight line as I kneeled beside him. I sat the syringe on the cave floor and pulled off his coat, revealing his white undershirt.

  
The tan fabric felt heavy in my hands as it had soaked up blood like a sponge. I laid his shirt beside the syringe and continued with undressing him. Next, I unbuttoned his shirt and carefully slid it down his chest. Heat rose to my cheeks as I felt my eyes trace over his well-toned upper body. I shook those thoughts away,

“Necrophilia is a crime.” I muttered, gripping the syringe in my hand. I positioned the needle where his heart was. I raised my right hand over his chest cavity, a tingling sensation pricked against my spine as I hovered over him. My hand illuminated a pink glow as I rubbed his skin. A sharp radiant blue lump glowed into his chest and gravitated towards my hand.

  
I held my breath as I raised my hand and pulled the lump out of his chest. The radiant thing floated in my hand and changed its appearance. It constricted its shape into a transparent-like circle, blue and purple lined its shape. I held back a gag as a decaying aroma hit my nose.

His soul. Decaying and rotting before me as the man’s life had drained from him. I pulled the soul to the ground and raised the syringe.  
I steadied my hand and whispered to the corpse in front of me,

  
“I need you.”

  
I plunged the syringe deep into Prince’s soul. I sunk the syringe deep into a purple vein and pushed down harder,, making it dig deeper. Prince’s body jerked as his limbs flew into different directions, which pushed him further into the wall.  
Pushing the top of the syringe the liquid flowed into his veins. His body had stopped moving and he was quiet. Soon after, the syringe was empty and I returned his soul to his chest cavity.

  
There was something I didn’t want to see. A red line ran from his soul to my chest. A bond was starting to form that connected the two of us. A warm fuzzy feeling sprouted in my soul.

  
I ignored the warm feeling and threw the syringe against the wall. The glass shattered as it slammed against the wall. I walked back to my suit and climbed inside. It whirred to life as a robotic voice rang out,

  
“”Welcome back, Lillian. Do you wish to be enclosed?” It asked.

  
“I need to be fully enclosed and please start my oxygen immediately.” I said, voice hoarse. 

  
The suit snapped its back panel shut, it closed with a loud click. I lazily leaned against the metal frame, my eyelids drooped threatening to close. The hiss of pipes sounded in my ears, as the suit flooded with oxygen. The orange claws straightened me in the frame and grounded my limbs to the suit.

  
Like an extra set of skin.

  
Darkness overtook my vision and I fell to the ground like a heap of trash. With oxygen flooding my lungs, it lulled me into a breathless slumber.


End file.
